The Unmistakable Nightmare of Fate
by JanetheDoe
Summary: Salina Grey is your average teenage girl, until one night she is haunted by the malicious murderer Freddy Krueger in her dreams. He has come to inform her that she will be seeing a lot more of him than a single nightmare. For what reason, she doesn't know, but he makes it clear that she better cooperate.
1. In the Shadows

**Chapter One: In the Shadows**

_"Salina…" _a quiet, sweet, voice whispered eerily from the black.

A part of me wanted to question the unknown, but another ordered me to keep silent.

_"You can't run forever, Salina. No one can ever be safe."_

I bit my tongue.

_"I know you're here; in the darkness, just like me. Your mind is filled with potential evil that he desires." _

What in the hell does that mean?

_"Answer me Salina! He'll find you! He'll always find you!" _

**"Leave me alone!" **I cried out into the darkness, stumbling backward deeper into the void.

It seemed like I wandered further and further away from the being who knew so much about so little. Me, filled with internal evil? I don't think so. As if it knew me and my thoughts, yeah right, I barely understand myself the majority of the time.

_"One-two, Freddy's coming for you." _ Children's whispers echoed around me, filling the space. I could almost feel tiny hands reaching out for mine.

**"You've got to be kidding me!" **I was exasperated. This was child's play, and I didn't like it.

_"Three-four, better lock your door._

_ Five-six, grab your crucifix. _

_ Seven-eight, gonna stay up late._

_ Nine-ten, never sleep again…" _

As the chanting fell silent around me, it felt ominously quiet and still. Each syllable from the song hung like pollen floating invisibly through the air. My breath grew heavy and Goosebumps forced their way across my skin as a chill crept through my spinal column. I wrapped my arms around my torso, shivering heavily, teeth chattering.

Suddenly, I could feel someone's humid breath upon my neck, and every hair on my body rose in unified fear. My heart pounded almost painfully against my chest as four pieces of cool steel settled gently against my collar bone. Each blade slid gingerly against my translucent flesh, just softly enough not to draw blood. Adrenaline poured through my veins as I tightly closed my eyes, afraid to face the ruined face of a psychopathic man known as Fred Krueger. This just couldn't be real.

_**"Hello, Salina, I've been waiting on you for awhile now. About time you let me in." **_His voice was darkly vague, a chuckle residing within his hollow chest.

I cleared my throat, trying to sound brave, but my voice broke. **"What do you want from me?" **

"_**Oh, Little Lynn, if I told you that now, what kind of fun would that be for me?"**_

"**Just go ahead and kill me already." **I replied. **"I know you will eventually, so just get it over with." **

"_**You don't want to fuck with me, doll face." **_He grabbed me forcefully by the shoulders, forcing me to face him. _**"Now, look at me!"**_

Reluctantly, I let my eyes slip open, not wanting to face the madness. His scarred skin looked like craters in the darkness, a black fedora shielding his fiery green eyes, and tattered red and green sweater loosely clung to his fragile-looking body. There was something about him that screamed danger and unpredictable. Anything could set this dream-demon off, knowing his uncontrolled temperament.

"_**What do you think, huh? Am I not the most handsome creature to walk this earth?" **_A wicked grin came across his gnarled face. _**"Why not give daddy a kiss?"**_

He leaned in slightly, and his tongue came in a ribbon across the gap towards my own lips. Before it could make contact, I struggled against his deadly grip, knifes cutting into my skin. I jerked my face away as his tongue caressed my jawbone, burning my skin like molten lava. Thrashing out with all my might, he finally stopped, shaking me violently as a sign to be still once more.

"_**Kid, you make this way too hard, but I like it." **_He crooned.

"**Please, just leave me alone, Krueger." **I held back the urge to piss him off.

At last he let me go, and slowly he walked away. _**"Ah, but Salina, you don't understand." **_

"**What do you mean I don't understand?" **

His tone was matter-of-fact. _**"Fate has given us no choice but to cross paths. I guess you could say I need you, but don't get any ideas, bitch." **_

I was shocked. **"YOU… need ME? What in the hell for?"**

"_**You'll find out when I decide to let you know." **_He informed. _**"But you can expect to be seeing me regularly." **_

"**So, that means you can't kill me?" **I mused**. **

He thought about this. _**"Not exactly, it's just in my best interest not to kill you." **_

This was somewhat a relief. **"Do I have a say in this." **

His laugh was hysterical, and he almost had to clutch his abdomen from the stress it was causing. _**"Not when this involves me! Who do you think you are? Your blood and soul belongs to me from this day forward. Actually, you have always belonged to me. You were BORN for me, doll face. It's the fact of your life."**_

"**I highly doubt that." **I muttered as he continued to laugh manically.

He smirked. _**"You better believe it, or else you won't be getting much sleep from here on out. After all, I do control your precious dreams."**_

"**If you need me so badly, why don't you kiss my ass?" **I was annoyed.

With inhuman speed he raised a claw to my face. _**"I'm so sick of hearing your half of our conversation. Why don't you just… WAKE UP." **_

I gasped as he jerked the blade across my cheek, the blood dripping hungrily down my neck. The stinging was enough to make him begin to fade, and he waved his claws in an impermanent farewell. He seemed too glad to see my blood, too glad to have hurt me, even if it was so slightly. Relief flooded over me as soon as he was good.

Jolting awake, I sat up in my bed, pulling the covers up to my nose. My breathing was heavy, arms and legs trembling from the unsettling feeling that began to fall over me like a damp blanket. I shook my head, getting out of bed and rushing to my bathroom in the corner of the room. Once inside, I shut the door, looking at my reflection in the mirror.

My golden brown eyes were lit with terror from the nightmare and I appeared even more unrealistically pale than normal. There was a lack of color in my usually bright pink lips and my thick, untamed ringlets of black hair fell haphazardly to the middle of my back. Though, my hair was always that way.

Shakily, I brought my small hand to the clean cut residing on my cheek. Carmine liquid was slowly seeping from the line, but starting to ease up. I wet a warm washcloth and pressed it to the opening, calming as the water relieved the stinging. Once the bleeding stop, I sat down on the floor, hurling the dirtied towel into the bath tub because I was too lazy to put it in the laundry.

"It was just a dream." I said to myself, trying to make sense of what happened. "I probably just scratched myself while I was sleeping."

There was no reply from the cool bathroom, only the water dripping within the sink.

I forced myself to laugh. "Freddy Krueger, in my dreams? What a joke. This is exactly why I shouldn't be aloud to watch scary movies."

Getting up, I made my way back to my bed, turning my lamp on as I fell back into unconsciousness. This time, there were no visions of a burnt man haunting me through an unknown place. If I even dreamt at all, I didn't remember it. I preferred nothing over nightmares of serial killers recruiting me for who-knows-what.

When morning came, I had all but forgotten the troubling dream as I sat down at the old, yellowing kitchen table for breakfast. Mom was chatting half-heartedly on the phone as dad sipped his morning dose of coffee. My eight-year-old brother Danny stabbed his scrambled eggs grumpily with his fork, refusing to look at any of us. Jennifer, my sister who was a year older than me, was texting while taking bites of her meal in between.

"Good morning, Salina." Mom said as she hung up the phone, offering me one of her kindest smiles.

I yawned. "Is it?"

She rolled her eyes. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. Did you sleep alright?"

I shrugged. "Yeah, I just had a stupid nightmare."

"Did you eat something before you went to bed, honey? I know that can cause people to have weird dreams." Dad suggested, still absorbed in the news.

"Probably." I laughed as mom got up and gave me a plate of food.

"So, what's on the agenda for today, kids?" Mom asked.

Jennifer put down her phone. "I'm going to go hang out with Harper after school. Is that okay?"

"Sure." Mom's attention shifted to my brother. "Danny do you have soccer after school?"

"No." Danny mumbled.

Our mother raised a brow. "Do you want to go to grandmas? Your dad and I are going out tonight."

His face scrunched up in distaste. "I guess."

I knew she was going to confront me next, so I went ahead and answered. "I'll just stay at home tonight."

"Okay, dear. There are frozen burritos and pizzas in the fridge if you get hungry. Or you can order take-out. We'll leave you some money." She instructed happily.

They go out every Friday night.

I hurriedly finished eating, then ran upstairs, put on my makeup, and got dressed. Eyeliner on the top sand bottom lid was my thing, foundation, and some mascara. I noticed my cut was practically invisible after it had dried up. Cloaking myself in a red sweater, some skinny jeans, black leather boots, and woolen winter coat, I ran down the stairs in a rush. Jenifer was already waiting, tapping her foot impatiently by the front door as Danny was outside waiting for the bus.

"About time." Jen, huffed, opening the door and ushering me outside before I could find something else I needed to do.

Frigid morning air hit me directly in the face as we hurried to her already running blue, 2001 Sunfire. Our breath came out in clouds of moisture, lingering behind us as we trampled the frost infested grass. We got in, and she immediately threw the gear shift in drive, waving at Danny as we passed him by. He gave us a irritated scowl in return.

"Ah, I remember those days of waiting for the bus." She sighed, turning up the heat. "Poor kid, if only his school was closer to ours."

Abruptly, her phone's ringtone went off, which happened to be Fancy by Iggy Azalea. Though, what do you expect from my sister of all people? She's popular, the typical upper class of school life. Straight blond hair to her shoulders, manicured nails, mini skirts in thirty degree weather, heels, blue eyes, lip gloss in every shade, and pretty. It makes sense, but it doesn't add up that we're sisters.

I've always been more middle class in the high school social scene. Not that I'm exactly antisocial, but defiantly not one of the hierarchies of socialites. Preferably I like to spend time alone listening to music, writing, or drawing, but every now and then I will go to the movies or Pizza Hut with a friend. A boyfriend has definitely not been in the picture, and I'm almost eighteen years old.

We finally made it to the student parking lot.

"Do you have a ride home?" Jenifer questioned as she put the car in park, turning to me.

I shrugged. "No."

"Well you need to find one, because I have plans." She was blunt, getting out of the car, and heading towards her friends.

I followed suite. "I know. You don't have time to take me home?"

"It's not that I don't. I just don't want to go out of my way." She continued to walk away from me. "Today's going to be a dream."

I rolled my eyes.

_Yeah, a real 'dream.' _


	2. The Evil One

**I would like to thank arescuefromreality for reviewing chapter one! I hope you enjoy how this story will play out, and your opinion is much appreciated! There is a lot more to come.  
**

**Chapter Two: The Evil One**

School passed in a daze, and sitting at this hard, rickety desk didn't make me feel any better from last night's experience. I just listened to the murmur of my classmates excited talking and the drone of my teacher's lecture. It was the same as the day before and the day before that. Things between these four preserved walls never seem to change.

"Hey, Salina. Are you alright?" my friend Grace approached me as I was getting books out of my fire-engine-red locker.

I shut the door. "I'm fine. How are you?"

"Tired!" she smirked because this was always her answer. "You seem down, are you sure you're fine?"

"Positive." I lied; I couldn't stop thinking about that stupid dream.

It's not even real.

"I had the weirdest dream last night." She continued as we walked our usual route to Chemistry, the last class of the day.

Strange, it's like she read my mind.

This perked my interest. "What did you dream about?"

She pulled on a piece of her short brown hair nervously. "You might think I'm crazy, but I had a dream that I was lying in bed, and then I heard some noises coming from outside. So, I decided to go out there, and I didn't see anything right away. Then, all of a sudden, these girls dress in white, old-fashion dresses appeared from the darkness just standing there. They began singing, 'One-two, Freddy's coming for you…'" Her face was solemn as she remembered the nightmare. "That's when _**he **_appeared."

"Who?" I was fraught to know as her willingness to talk about it faded away like fog in sunlight. Even though I already knew who was in her dream.

Her voice dropped to barely a sigh. "Freddy Krueger, you know, from those scary movies?"

My heart dropped. "I know."

If he is real, he's targeting one of my only friends, what a bastard.

"Do you think I'm crazy?" She had genuine concern in her blue eyes.

"No, it's a natural thing, Grace. We all have nightmares sometimes." I replied.

Her eyes grew extremely wide. "But how could a dream do this?"

She lifted up the sleeve to her shirt, revealing four, rather deep, gashes imbedded in her arm.

"Oh my God." I drew my hand up to my mouth in shock as she let the cloth cover the wound once more. "Did you tell your parents?"

She shook her head as we entered our classroom and we both took our assigned seats on opposite sides of the room.

The whole time I fiddled with the ring on my right fore finger that I never took off. It was a silver band encased with small, glimmering rubies and flecks of fourteen karate gold. My grandmother had given it to me when I was thirteen years old, I even sleep with it. I consider it my good luck charm, and it was a better thing to concentrate on than what Grace had just revealed to me.

As soon as class was over, I bolted out of the room with Grace, who offered me a ride home since my sister was being the bitch she was. In the car we were silent. I watched as the trees and fields cradled by the hillside came and went. Grace was in her own little world as we pulled into my driveway.

"Do you think you'll be okay?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, I probably just scratched myself while I slept."

Her reasoning was the same as mine.

I looked up at the sun-crested lawn to my house. The structure was white, peeling from years of being exposed to the elements. Two stories and bearing many windows, shadowed by a hoard of maple trees, the home held a Victorian mystique. Though after the nightmare, I was slightly unwilling to go inside and fall victim to the invisible Fred Krueger.

She offered me a subtle smile, seeing the look on my face. There was a spark of genuine terror and confusion hiding between the creases of her mind like black glue.

"I'll be fine, Salina."

I nodded, opening her car door and trailing up my front porch steps.

Once inside, I stood there for a moment listening to the stillness of the usually lively home. The fish tank in the living room hummed and gurgled; the only noise I could hear. Reluctantly I stomped up the stairs and into my room, shutting the door and locking it for extra measure. As if a being from my dreams could invade my home.

Once situated on my canopy bed, I clicked on the TV to see Doctor Phil and some girl he was giving a sermon to.

Turning down the volume to five, I adjusted myself into a more comfortable position. I could feel the heaviness in my eyelids as they began to droop. School always makes me feel dead both physically and mentally, but the last thing I wanted to do was fall asleep. _**He**_ would most likely be waiting like he always does for his victims. This time he wouldn't have to wait long.

I was out, and I found myself walking up to a familiar sight. Beside the maroon front door was the numbers _**1428**_, and I could only assume the street was Elm. Though it was quite warm for winter, I shivered as I glanced upon the wrought iron barred windows. My hand reached out for the golden handle, and I entered the cursed location without much hesitation.

As I wandered in, I found a young woman sitting at the round, wooden kitchen table. She seemed distraught as she stared off into space, her penetrating blue eyes zoned out. Her hair was a frizzy brown mess, and a streak of pure white resided inside despite her youth. That's when she looked up at me, her pale face grave and disturbed.

_"Hello, Salina." _She motioned for me to sit in the chair across from her, and I obediently complied. _"We need to talk." _

I shifted anxiously in my seat. **"Are you Nancy Thompson?"**

_"Yes, so it seems to be." _Nancy said quietly.

**"Why did you bring me here?" **

She raised a brow_. "Would you rather me be Krueger instead?" _

I frowned. **"You have a point." **

_"You have to listen to me, Salina." _She grabbed my hands and held them in a vice-like grip. _"You are in grave danger." _

My brow furrowed. **"But this is only a dream, you're not real and neither is he." **

She grimaced. _"You couldn't be more wrong. __**He **__is just as real as you are, but I am merely an apparition."_

A ghost?

_"I came back just to warn you, but Salina you must listen to me. He is after the Dahlia Ring." _She dropped her voice low.

I looked down at the ring glittering ominously on my finger, and lifted it up. **"This?" **

_"It holds great power so don't let him trick you into giving it to him." _Nancy urged. _"Promise me." _

**"I don't know if I can do that."** I began to panic. **"My grandmother gave me this ring. Or he could just kill me and take it away." **

_"No Salina, he needs you in order to activate the rings full potential." _ Those blue eyes were unwavering. _"You contain an evil inside of you that he desires." _

After she said that, my mind flashed back to the last nightmare, '_Your mind is filled with potential evil that he desires.'_

I stood up, rattled by the realization that Nancy had been there the previous night. She believed I was evil, but for what reason? What made her think I was something that could unleash the horror of Freddy Krueger once again? Though, if she though so ill of me, why would she instruct me to do the opposite of what she believed I would do?

**"You don't know me, Nancy." **I snapped. **"What in the hell makes you think I would want to help a mass-murderer?" **

_"It's in your blood." _She put her head in her hands. _"You have so much to learn about yourself and your family." _

My temper was flaring at this girl's insistent familiarity of me. **"Who the hell do you think you are? My life is my business, and if I wanted to help Krueger, I would. But seeing his track record on the silver screen definitely makes me think twice about going along with whatever plans he has for me. So, get out of my fucking dream and leave me alone. You obviously didn't do a good job of getting rid of him on your own, so I would prefer to do this alone." **

She giggled, surprisingly to me. _"Oh, you know, you actually do kind of remind me of him. A better version of him, but his attitude all the same in my opinion. I'm sure you'll need my assistance eventually, Salina. You may be evil spawn, but I trust that you can easily overcome your bloodline." _

I rubbed my ring. _**"You must have the wrong girl, Nancy. My family comes from a long line of community good-doers and faith oriented people."**_

"_I know." _She informed. _"But someone in your family is keeping something important from you." _

"**What?" **I practically yelled, but lowered my voice. **"Can you tell me what it is?" **

"_No." _She answered. _"You have to figure it out on your own"_

Damnit, what kind of help is she trying to give me?

_ "You should wake up now, Salina. I can only keep __**him **_away so long, and he's getting restless."

Before I could say anything, I could feel my body lifting out of the room, and my eyes fluttered open. I looked at the clock on my nightstand; it read 9:45 p.m. in glowing green numbers. For some reason I felt unusually hot, so I threw my lilac-print comforters to the ground. I flung my head down onto the pillow, looking up at my canopy.

Things just keep getting weirder and weirder.


	3. Little Lynn's Demon

**Chapter Three: Little Lynn's Demon**

I had stayed awake all night after the Nancy Thompson dream. Her words had wedged an unwanted second-guessing of my whole life into the foreground, even though it wasn't reality. I've always had a wild imagination, but never like this. Damn those two, robbing me of sleep.

Around three in the morning I could hear the sound of my parents stumbling in through the front door, laughing giddily like a pair of sneaky teenagers. I couldn't help but think I should be the one partying until the darkest hours of the night. Yet here I am, barricaded in my room. The only interesting things in my life right now are nightmares about scary movie characters. Wow, I definitely don't have a life, no wonder my sister avoids me in public.

When five came rolling around, I could feel the weight of sleep setting in on me once more. I did a lot of tricks that I was sure would work in keeping me alert; held my breath, pinched myself, watched TV, and even went downstairs to get some caffeine. These things would work temporarily, but I always came back to square one. I've never been the type of person who could stay awake; I'm the kid who always sleeps first at sleepovers.

Finally, I was out, and I regretted it instantly. Wandering through the menacingly lit boiler room of many children's darkest nightmares, I started to panic. The hissing of steam being released from the web of pipes echoing through the labyrinth of metal was deafening. Each step I took sounded like a giant tramping through a tiny village, and I was sure he would find me simply because of my loudness.

"_**One-two, Freddy's coming for you…"**_ A familiar voice jeered forebodingly as the most God-awful shriek of metal on metal pierced the drone of boilers.

Without looking behind me, I ran blindly across the dirt-crusted concrete floor streaked with splatters of scarlet blood. Fresh blood. Adrenaline burned feverishly though my veins, consuming my whole being to the point where the only thing I could concentrate on was my unquestionable horror. What scared me even more was the fact I could hear someone else's steps gaining on me from behind.

Daringly, I glanced back to see the appalling face of Freddy only three feet away from me, his gleaming claws reaching out for the back of my nightgown. We were headed directly for a dead end of some sort, and I knew there was no escaping him. Before he could grab hold of me, however, I slipped from the puddles of blood accumulated on the ground. He was just as taken aback as me, because before he could pull back from my falling frame, he tripped clumsily over me. His body went flying into the wall we had been approaching, and he landed with an unearthly **thud** that would have killed any mortal.

I slid directly into him.

Afraid to move, I remained where I was.

"_**What took you so long, doll face?" **_He asked with an amused leer on his face. _**"Who was with you before me?" **_

How did he know?

I shrugged.

There was a growl. _**"Let me remind you that you belong to me. I suggest you tell me now, before I find out later, or I will be forced to punish you." **_

His eyes looked down upon me warningly through his hat as he twitched his razors as a threat.

"**Nancy." **I mumbled, but my eyes locked on the polished steel.

He stood so quickly that I stumbled backward.

"_**Nancy?" **_He snarled._** "That fucking bitch. I wish I had kept her alive because she'd defiantly more of an inconvenience dead."**_

I was trembling as his ugly temper continued to reveal itself.

He crouched down on his knees, grasping my jaw with his left hand, which was ungloved. _**"What did little Nancy have to say about me?"**_

"**Nothing much." **I whispered, chilled by the touch of his scarred flesh. **"The usual." **

Krueger smirked. _**"You know a lot more than you're letting on, don't you? I can see it in your eyes, just as I could see the terror in Grace's as I slit her throat. All while you were with that fucking traitor who kept you from me. Consider that punishment for associating with our enemy. You meet with her again, and you won't like the outcome, Salina." **_

This blood… was Grace's. I was soaked in it. My hair, my clothes, all of it from one of the few friends I've had for years. He took her away from me, or was he just saying that?

"**You fuck!"** I screamed while standing to get out of the red as swiftly as I could manage, pointing at him. **"YOU are NOT real!" **

All of a sudden he disappeared and I felt slightly victorious for banishing away the demon.

"_**Miss me?" **_he chuckled from behind me.

I balled my hands into two tight fists.

"_**I'm real." **_He mused, bringing his lips to the curve of my neck. _**"And you will never get rid of me." **_

Dread consumed me. **"I'm sure I can find a way." **

There was a pause. _**"I know what Nancy said to you, my little Lynn." **_

I froze.

"_**When I touched your face, I saw everything." **_There was something woven within his words, was it happiness? _**"You're just like me." **_

And there it is.

"_**You are the wicked one who can restore my glory. You may not accept it, darling, but you better start trying."**_

I stepped away. **"I'm nothing like you, Krueger. Not even close." **

He made a pleasured noise deep inside his throat, tracing his knifes on my bare forearm. _**"Your blood… is most precious to me. The beating of your heart signals me to come closer, to take advantage of the flesh which has been given to me. And the ring's own power has caused me to be drawn in." **_

"**You really did kill Grace." **Tears filled my eyes. **"Why?" **

"_**Why?" **_he was appalled by my inquiring. _**"I'm the only one you need now." **_

I could feel my legs give out from beneath me, and I crumpled to a sobbing heap on the ground.

"**Grace…" **I whimpered. **"No. No. No. It's my entire fault." **

Freddy didn't say anything as I cried out in anguish for my beloved friend. I shuddered violently and my stomach seemed to knot itself up inside of me. The heaving started as I began hyperventilating, and I was sure I would throw up. Yet, it never came.

"_**Get up, you pathetic piece of shit." **_He snarled, annoyed by my mourning. _**"Everyone dies, and being who you are, you should feel no pain. Your blood forbids it." **_

"**I'm human!" **I was beside myself. **"And so were you!"**

"_**Do you really think I was ever human you stupid girl?" **_there was a triumphant tone in his voice._** "I just used that as a ploy. You see, I possessed the body of Amanda Krueger's newborn son and became trapped there for eternity." **_

__He paced the room_**. "I've been entering people's bodies uninvited for centuries in their dreams, but as you could tell I've been permanently severed into Freddy Krueger's soul. Never will I become as powerful as I once was, but there is a way to get close."**_

__**"I'm guessing that's where I come in." **I had finally settled myself down some, pressing my legs to my chest.

_**"Very good." **_He congratulated, holding his hand out to me. _**"You know, I think you're getting really good at understanding the situations around you." **_

__I cautiously accepted his assistance, and he lifted me up.

**"Can I ask you something?" **I lowered my eyes.

_**"Knock yourself out kid."**_

I sighed. **"What makes me be considered evil to you and Nancy?"**__

_** "Anything but that." **_He replied flatly.

**"What? Why? Don't I have the right to know?" **I huffed, losing my patience.

_**"It's complicated, and I don't have the right to tell you." **_There was uncertainty in his tone. __

__**"Why can't you just make this simple and tell me, asshole!" **

He groaned. _**"Fuck, Nancy was right, you are like me. And I hate saying that the bitch is right about anything." **_

My eyes went wide. **"I am not like you in any way, shape, or form. So, don't even say things like that." **

I just grasped we had been walking and talking at the same time. We were now in a small cut-out room within the pipe work, a ancient, stained bed sat nestled in the corner. Its springs were obviously broken and falling apart, a work desk with many papers scattered across its surface was beside it. An old-fashioned thirties radio played quietly from the opposite side of the room, its dials glowing yellow with life.

_**"But you are, Salina." **_He crooned, taking a seat on the soiled bed. _**"Now come here and let me taste you." **_

__I cringed at the thought of him touching me, especially sexually.

**"No thanks, Fred." **I was repulsed. **"I think I'll pass."**

He cackled. _**"I'm sure you'll come around." **_

__**"Doubt it." **I retorted.

Before I knew it he was inches away from me, his claws clipping teasingly at the hem of my short gown.

_** "Your mouth says no." **_he sneered hungrily, bringing his hand up. _**"But your body says yes." **_

__I jerked up as a knock sounded at my door.

"Salina, honey, it's almost one in the afternoon." Mom called from behind my door.

I rubbed my eyes to adjust to my TV screen light. "Okay, I'm up."


	4. Unforgivable

**Thank you **_**Black Niinja **_and _**Reimusha **_for the reviews! I'm sorry it took so long for this chapter. (Family problems and I wan't sure anyone would like this story.) Let me know what you think! Any ideas are very helpful!

**Chapter Four: Unforgivable**

Later that same day, Grace was pronounced dead by uncertain causes. The news told the whole story and even aired a segment of her grieving family vowing to find out what had happened to their outgoing daughter. Some said suicide, but really I was the only one who knew the truth. I could feel the dread rising within my throat, clotting itself inside of my brain, and it wouldn't go away. She was dead, and _he _had killed her. God knows what else the creep did considering she was a pretty girl.

Everyday after that I would analyze my mother's moments, trying to figure out what on earth she could be harboring in the darkest corners of her mind. She seemed like an average forty-year-old woman; in love with her husband, nurturing her children, and enjoying life to her fullest ability. Though, I couldn't help but notice some strange look within her radiant green eyes, as if she constantly wore a frown while smiling. Forcing her actions of kindheartedness and love; managing to pull of the grand façade, because no one has ever noticed before.

It was midnight, and I couldn't sleep. For some reason I couldn't shake this unyielding mood tonight. Without hesitation, I walked downstairs and into the study beside the living room. No lights were on as I guided myself along the wall, but when I arrived to my destination, I found Mom sitting at the desk. She was smoking a cigarette nervously, and its smolder encompassed her being. The pack was in her shaking hands, and she watched as I entered, her blonde locks a wiry mess.

She gave me an indifferent smile. "Salina."

"Mom?" I was unsure of what to do now, seeing I had found her. "What are you doing in here?"

"You know exactly what I'm here to do." She took an extensive, exaggerated drag from her cigarette. "Shut the door."

I did as she said, and then took a seat across from her.

She spun in her chair, waiting for me to speak.

"Go ahead and ask whatever has been on your mind." Mom said. "We need to communicate."

I took a deep breath, afraid. "Is there… something you haven't told me?"

There was a sigh; it escaped from the pit of my mother's lungs. One that signified there actually WAS an unthinkable thing she has been keeping from me. I grew rigid in my seat as she looked at the floor, fighting internally with herself. The silence lay between us like the death of a loved one, a shift.

"Honey." She began. "I don't know what has gotten into you to make you come up with such absurd questions."

I shook my head. "Mom, don't lie to me."

Her expression was pained and unwilling. "You're not ready for the truth, sweetheart."

"The hell I'm not!" I snapped. "All I want is for you to be honest with me! Communication, remember?"

She scoffed. "Don't be a brat; there is no reason for you to question my motives. I want what's best for you, because I love you! You would understand if you had children of your own, and one day you will know I wanted to keep you safe."

"I've been having these awful dreams, Mom." I whispered. "They might not go away until you tell me."

Her eyes seemed to glaze over with fright. "Dreams?"

"Nightmares." I shuddered at the thought. "Of a man, with razor blades on his hands, telling me you have kept something of importance away from me."

"They're just dreams." She shivered. "Nothing more."

I stood up, slamming my hands down on the table. "Not to me, mother! They are as real as you and me!"

She slumped onto the table, burying her head in her hands. "Your father is not really your _father_."

Out of anything I anticipated to hear, this wasn't it.

"I cheated on him." She murmured, mostly to herself. "Your real father was a force to be reckoned with. There was no telling him _no_. He was a special kind of person, one who makes you forget all of the troubles and responsibilities in your life."

"Who was he?" I could barely summon these words.

"I didn't know his name." she replied. "I met him at a club I went to with your aunt…"

**Eighteen Years Earlier**

The music was pulsating feverishly through the dancing bodies of the young and beautiful. Each face I glanced at was in shadow, moving in sync with the madness. My sister had brought me out to celebrate after the birth of my first child Jennifer. I had lost all of my baby weight quickly and I felt good in this new, black cocktail dress.

"Vivian!" I called, but my voice barely traveled through the sound. "Vivian!"

Wherever she had run off to, she was contained by the crowd of drunken party people.

I began to freak out, pushing through the line of never-ending dancers. Then there was this sense of eyes watching my every movement, a chill crept upon my moistened skin. I whipped around to see a man, in all black, sitting at the bar. His eyes were as amber as the bourbon he drank, dark hair falling to his shoulders, tousled handsomely. A chiseled face and slim figure added to his physical mystique, he was beautiful, his inhumanly pale skin practically glowing.

Carefully, I made my way over to the bar, suddenly calm.

"What would you like to drink, doll?" The bartender asked, cleaning a glass.

I thought for a moment. "How about some vodka on the rocks."

The man smiled widely at my statement. "Ah, you like the hard stuff, do you?"

I nodded. "It sooths my nerves."

"What is your name? And why is such a gorgeous young woman unaccompanied?" he held his eyes strictly on mine.

"Farah Louis." I answered.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Farah. Such a lovely name for such a charming creature."

"Thank you." A blush crept upon my cheeks as I was handed my drink, and downed it quickly.

He lifted a perfect hand to my cheek, bringing his lips to the corner of my jaw. "Why don't we get out of here, Farah, darling?"

My husband.

"I'm sorry, but I'm married." I tried to pull away, but this only caused him wrap an arm around my waist.

"Does that matter?" He crooned, moving to my neck.

My daughter.

I felt my limbs going numb, a burning enveloped my core. "Please, he would be devastated."

"Come with me." He brought his hand lower, then reached up my skirt.

My desire.

Without a second thought, he lifted me into his arms, and I was taken into a back room in the bar. There was a bed, some red and white candles flickered in numerous places around the space. The walls were blood red and I was thrown down onto the black velvet sheets. He hungrily studied me with his eyes, stiff with craving.

"You are mine, now." He growled. "I've been waiting for you for so long…"

I was astounded and afraid. "What do you mean?"

"Do you not remember me?" he undid his shirt, tossing it to the floor.

My mind was blank.

"I have watched over you for years." His hands tore at my dress, ripping it to shreds, a terrifying expression overcoming him. "In your darkest dreams."

I thought of all the nightmares I had as a child and adult, ones of a dark shadow stalking me through the night. Calling out to me.

"There's no way." I started to pull away, but he pushed me back down.

"There is a way." He kissed my exposed collar bone.

I scrunched my eyes, tears streaming down my face. "You're not real."

"But I am." He spoke softly. "And you will have my child."

I thrashed against him, overwhelmed by his psychotic demeanor.

He laughed sinisterly. "You can't outfight an immortal, girl. I am the demon that has latched itself to you. I will never go away."

Struggling was futile as I caved to his tempting person. He took a part of me that night that I could never take back, and I knew what was to come. The next morning I woke in my home, lying on the couch, Vivian next to me. I was partially relieved.

When I missed my period I took a test, it came back positive, and yet the 'dream' still disturbed me. My husband and I had intercourse after that night, but a part of me _knew _it wasn't his. When Salina was born, she didn't look anything like James or I. She looked exactly like her father.

**Present Day**

Mom finished her story.

"My real father…" I trailed off. "Was a demon? You've got to be kidding!"

"I'm not teasing you, Salina."

I was shaking. "This is real?"

She nodded.

"You cheated on Dad?" I began feeling the sting of tears graze my eyes.

"I'm sorry." She refused to meet my gaze. "I know this is hard to believe, but you can't tell him he's not your real father."

I didn't say anything else, and I made my way upstairs.

This was unforgivable.


End file.
